Bandito
Bandito(521 AD-2554 AD) is Hypno's father and Grandfather of Six. He is often seen obsessing over his waifus,Keith David or the Halo games. He is also a wanted criminal in a WHOOOOOLE LOTTA PLACES. Bandito served with the Marines during the Sino-American War and fought with the Ghosts in Bolivia. He also managed to start a crime empire between fighting in both world wars and the spanish civil war. he also fought in vietnam and in any major conflict since the first crusade. Bandito was born when in the Kingdom of Spain before it was known as the Kingdom of Spain. his life before the first crusade is unknown besides that he joined many holy orders such as the knights templar. Life after and in the crusades While in all crusades Bandito died. he later showed up at the camp of the knights days later with an arrow in his chest and holding a muslim general's head. this was not going to be the last time he died during this crusades. this happened multiple times actually. After his life in the middle eastern crusades he stayed travelling around the world, mostly europe and managed to find himself in the midst in the Thirty years war. and another revolts against the Catholic church. And being the devout catholic that he is he thought with his sword and not his brain and instantly joined the fight. Life In Both World Wars and the Spanish Civil War and the Mafia Bandito volunteered in the great war on the side of the french. he served in conflicts such as the battle of Verdun and many others. during this time he also traveled to fight in the alps and in Italy against the Austro-Hungarian Empire. a successor to the Empire he served before during the religious wars. Much later he managed to get in trouble with multiple mafias in the state of New York. He managed to dismantle each mafia and crime ring and founded his own, "Los Reyes De Nueva York" this name would change after the expanded past New York. His Crime Life was cut short when a family member notified him of the Communists taking over his homeland. He put his business to his 3 sons, Blarg, Wort Wort and Clyde. then he grabbed his gun and sailed off to Spain. much is unknown after about what Bandito did after the civil war but he later enlisted to fight in world war 2 and served with two italians and reverse trap. Service aboard the USS Valkyrie he was that marine protecting the refugees with Pac when tombstone is fighting to reclaim the ship. Life as a short lived pope no one knows how he became the pope he just did. he was later removed from office after it was found out that he had an affair with what his grandson would call, a furby lookin ass Mina Ashido. after this they had a child together. this child would turn out to be Hypno. = Bandito, the Nationalist Personality Bandito is an oddity. He's either extremely edgy, overzealous, or any negative trait that can be applied to a New Yorker besides "New Yorker” “Bread Cancer” Early in 2018 Bandito was diagnosed with Hashimoto’s Thyroid disease. Unlike other cases His is lifelong and he is no longer able to eat bread. Following this the joke “Bread Cancer” was the subject of a few jokes. War Crimes Bolivia: While serving in the military Bandito was chosen to be on a highly skilled task force to take down a drug cartel in Bolivia . During this time he managed to kill every single member of the task force and the entire cartel. He also managed to make himself king of Bolivia and stole all the money and drugs. He was later overthrown and kicked out of Bolivia for not giving a shit about the people of Bolivia. Waifus (in no particular order): # Mina Ashido # Camilla # Froppy # Tharja # Yuri # Thicc Asian lady # He Yung # Hacker lady from Rainbow six siege # Mercy # Frost # Valkyrie # Cortana # Linda (from halo) # Fanta # Himself but female # Mira # Ela(but in the game he despises her) # Lucina # big tiddy dragon lady # firekeeper from DS3 # every girl from my hero acadamia # Azura # Hibana # Monika # Finka # midnight lady from my hero acadamia # mount lady # Petra from attack on titan(never has seen the show but she looks like a QT) Category:Grandfather